Shattered Memories
Author's Note: "''When memories came back,it still lives in your mind remembering persons...."'' Courtney Everson,a eighteen years old student who is now the ex-enemy and the best friend of Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. Her memories came back since she witnessed her brother died in a car accident,she decided to go into a dangerous journey to reveal the secret of her brother's death. Prologue It was 7:00 in the morning,the clock alarms and the brunette girls turn it off. The brunette girl went to the bathroom to take a bath and brush her teeth. When she finished,she wears her College Uniform. The girl was none other than Courtney Everson. Courtney drives her car to University of Danville,when she arrived she met up with Isabella,who was now her bestfriend. "Hey Court,wanna watch my cheerleading practice at the football field?" Isabella asked "Sure,i'll come Bestfriend!" Courtney replied Courtney entered the entrance of the University,the place was so huge,the surroundings was full of lockers,trophies and pictures of the teachers. It's like the place was more like a 50s style school,Courtney went to her locker and put all her things and Suddenly,she feels a cold breeze coming her back. She turns around and saw the spirit of her brother,Courtney began to kneel down and her eyes was full of trembling fear,she was paralyzed with fear. "Hello Courtney..." Said The ghost of Courtney's brother Courtney din't replied it's like she was focusing on her brother,her eyes we're now in tears. As she covers her face with her hands,she was crying and when she peeps,her brother was no longer there. Courtney stills cries from what she saw,One of the teachers heard her cry and asked what's wrong?. Courtney din't replied and keep crying,The teacher brought her to the Counselor for her unknown problem. As The teacher brought Courtney to the Guidance Counselor,Courtney feels another breeze. She turns around and saw nothing,but a white figure appears,However,Courtney ignores it and enters the room. "Hello Ms.Everson" Said The Guidance Counselor "Sir,i found her crying in the lockers" The Teacher replied "Her eyes was in trembling fear, it's like someone is trying to attack her" "Can you explain me the Problem,Ms.Everson?" "Well,the ghost of my brother visited me" Courtney explained "If you don't believe me just think that i'm crazy" "I believe you this school is been the house of ghosts,i believe in Paranormal things" "You see,when i was young i witnessed my brother's death in the highway and i think he's trying to say something before he died" "Well,you should be shocked when i say this" The Guidance Counselor Admitted "I'm the girlfriend of your brother" Courtney was in shocked when hear that the Guidance Counselor was the girlfriend of her brother. She feels she in the Room of Truths,Courtney din't replied because she's in silence. Chapter 1 The Mansion After hearing the truth,Courtney suddenly leaves the room and went to The Field to see Isabella's Cheerleading Practice. As she walks in the Hallway,she saws the doppelganger of hers "The Memory of Sylvia",She smiles to her Doppelganger since Sylvia is her ancestor and she's created with Courtney's memory. "So your my Doppelganger?" Courtney asked "No,I'm your Ancestor and you created me using your memory" Sylvia replied Sylvia dissapeared and Courtney saw Phineas standing in the Hallway. "Who are you talking to?" Phineas asked "Nothing,i just saw my Doppelganger" Courtney replied "Really?,that's weird" Courtney walks outside and watches Isabella doing her Cheer Move. Courtney is impressed of Isabella's cheermoves and she saw her Doppelganger watching at her. Courtney became suspicious and why does her Doppelganger keeps following her?. "So your still here Sylvia!" Courtney shouted "Well,you see i'm your guardian and i'm here to watch you" Sylvia replied with a smile Courtney still expressing her anger to Sylvia and doesn't need a Gaurdian to watch her. Courtney already has her Gaurdian,her brother. Courtney decided to go home,she walks around the streets and when she saw The Danville Highway,she saw a Vision about her Brother's death. Courtney ignored the vision and continues walk home. Category:Amanda Lopez's Pages Category:Stories